


The Joys of Yesterday

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Once the sons of Feanor were only brothers who loved each other. A series of one-shots of the brothers being just that, brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

A soft snarl startled Celegorm as he walked into the house. Looking around he frowned not seeing what had caused the sound, then he glanced upwards and mentally groaned seeing Maglor settled in the rafters above the door glaring down at him.

“Permission to enter the house?” He asked softly keeping an eye on the mercurial musician.

“Permission granted.” Came another voice, from immediately to his left. Looking around again he spotted Maedhros and smiled a bit at his eldest brother.

“So what causes this welcome?” He asked gesturing up towards the rafters.

Maedhros glanced up at Maglor and they had one of those moments where they had an entire conversation without speaking a word before Maglor settled more comfortably up in his perch.

“Our cousins haven’t been understanding the meaning of the word ‘no’ so Cana agreed to help me deal with them.”

“Ah, that explains the creepy rafter glaring thing he’s doing.”

“Hey!” Maglor cried indignantly.

Celegorm grinned up at him. “It’s true!”

“You try intimidating Turvo when your over a foot shorter than he is!” Maglor retorted fighting a smile. Celegorm nodded slowly not bothering to try to stop grinning.

“Yes I can see the problem. Sadly I’m not over a foot shorter than he is.”

“Wonderful,” Maedhros said clapping a hand to his shoulder, his grin making Celegorm feel a little nervous, “You can scare him off instead.”

“What?”

“That’s a wonderful idea~” Maglor chirped as he climbed down from the rafters.

“I never-”

“Of course we can brush Huan and arrange the hides and meats you brought with you.” Maedhros said taking the pack from Celegorm who looked at Maglor pleadingly. Sadly Maglor just gave him a cheery wave and drifted towards the back of the house where the drying racks were. “Our cousins should be back in oh… half an hour or so. You can come join us once they leave.”

Celegorm glared at Maedhros back for a moment before chuckling softly. Really he didn’t mind a bit, after all he would get to see Maedhros’ newest piece of art before anyone aside from Maglor and he’d get to enjoy Maglor’s latest composition before anyone else… also the two of them always managed to arrange everything the best and he never managed to figure out how they did it.

Stretching he looked down at Huan who gave him a doggy smile and yawned. “Yeah… It’s good to be home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Curufin sprawled out half on top of his older brother completely ignoring the fact that Caranthir was in the middle of knitting something. The indignant squawk earned a spatter of laughter. Caranthir glared at him, unable to move trapped under Curufin’s weight, as Curufin squirmed a bit until he could comfortably wrap his arms around Caranthir.

“Curufin get off me.”

“No.”

“Curufinwe…”

“Why?”

“You aren’t an elfling any more.”

“So?”

Caranthir groaned and shook his head. “You’re squashing me now move.”

“No.” Curufin said moving a little more freeing one of Caranthir’s arms.

“You’re not a cat you know.”

“Yes, and?”

“That means you’re supposed to use the couch not my lap.” Caranthir replied exasperated.

Curufin looked at the couch cushion next to his brother then shook his head. “No thanks, you’re warmer.”

“Don’t make me call Celegorm!”

Curufin squeaked wide eyed and quickly moved to the cushion next to Caranthir, last time Celegorm had been called he’d been squished between both Caranthir and Celegorm. It had left his hand tingly for hours afterwards and he’d gotten laughed at by Maedhros when the eldest heard what happened later.

“Thank you.” Caranthir said then he wrapped his arm around Curufin ruffling his hair. Curufin sighed and nestled closer to Caranthir. “So what was that about?”

“… nothing.”

“…. okay, well thank you for joining me anyways. I was starting to get lonely.”

Curufin nodded, he doubted it though otherwise Caranthir would have had a cat next to him, still he appreciated his brother allowing him to join him. It did help him feel a bit less lonely himself.

“Say Caranthir?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we can talk atar into going on a camping trip?”

“Probably. Not sure if we can talk amme into it too though.”

“That’s okay, I kind of just want it to be atar and us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, you, me, and our brothers.”

“…. that sounds nice.”

“Tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, we can ask tomorrow.”

“…. thank you Caranthir.”

“You’re welcome Curufin.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Curvo! Curvo!” Both the twins cried as they ran up to Curufin.

Curufin turned to see that both of them were cradling something in their arms looking quite worried about whatever the two bundles were. Knowing that they’d just follow him until he helped them Curufin walked closer to the two of them.

“What is it?”

“We… um-”

“We found some kittens a few days ago.”

‘The mama cat took all but these two with her when she left two days ago.”

“but these two aren’t doing well.”

Not doing well seemed a bit of an understatement Curufin observed finally getting to see the kittens that the twins had wrapped in a soft blanket each. Reaching out he gently scratched under one kitten’s chin drawing a soft mew from it.

“Why not ask-”

“Caranthir said he is busy, and Celegorm is out with Aredhel.”

“Please Curvo?” They both gave him pleading looks.

With an exaggerated sigh Curufin nodded fighting back a smile seeing the relief on their faces. Turning he continued to his room knowing that they would follow him, which they did.

“First you will need to set them down, there is a large cushion on the floor near the window.” They carefully settled the two kittens on the cushion as close to each other as possible. “Now Amrod I want you to go get some fish from the cook.”

Amrod nodded jumping up and racing from the room to do as asked. Curufin rolled his eyes and gathered a few herbs from a basket he kept safe from his own cats. Crushing them in his hand he poured them into a small metal bowl then mixed in a little water. “Amras, please heat this a bit over the fire.”

Amras took the bowl and started heating it over the fire. “How hot does it need to be?”

“You should still be able to hold it, but the liquid needs to be warm.”

“Okay~” Amras agreed and kept careful watch over the herbs and water.

Amrod returned panting not too much later. “I brought the fish for you.”

“Ah, good.” Curufin smiled and took the fish, then he checked the herbal mixture Amras was heating up. “Wait a couple more minutes then bring that over.”

Amrod watched intently as Curufin broke up pieces of the fish. Once Amras brought the mixture to him Curufin carefully set the pieces of fish in the mixture then he picked up one kitten and started feeding it some of the fish. Once the kitten started squirming in his arms Curufin handed it to Amras and repeated the process with the other kitten which he handed to Amrod once it started squirming.

“Keep feeding them the fish until it’s all gone then they should sleep.”

“Yes Curvo.” They both chimed following his directions.

Curufin smiled and left them sitting on the floor in his room while he went to the kitchen to get a snack for them. Returning he had to laugh seeing the two of them curled together on the floor with the kittens between them all four fast asleep. Setting the snack were they would find it, and where the cats wouldn’t get into it, he covered them with a blanket and tucked a pillow under their heads.

“Sleep well ‘Russa, tomorrow your new friends will keep you very busy.” Curufin murmured picking up his sketchbook and heading back to the forge. He’d had a few ideas he wanted to share, but seeing the smiles on the sleeping twins’ faces he decided that the delay was worth it.


End file.
